La Culpa: Ni En Ti, Ni En Lo Que Trae
by Hika Sei
Summary: -DeidaraxSakura- "... El haber hecho tal cosa... puede traer consecuencias..." -ONE SHOT-


_**Hola a Todo el Mundo!**_

_Aquí vuelvo n.n Sí, no vuelvo con el dichoso epílogo, pero como aclaré, no he podido seguirlo por falta de inspiración. Ojo! Esto no quiere decir que lo dejaré ahí plantado xD Lo publicaré, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré n.n_

_Bieen... Esto... emmm... SÍ LO SÉ! La pareja es muy rara T.T Pero es que un día (o sea, antes de ayer xD) me levanté con la imperiosa necesidad de escribir esto que estoy haciendo público u.u_

_Bueno, me dejo de charla xD_

**Disclaimer:** El manga y animé Naruto, así como los respectivos personajes que utilizo en este fanfic, no me pertenecen. Sus derechos y demás corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los tomo prestados para entretener, sin fines de lucro, al lector y/o lectora.

__

El comienzo de su tortura fue un beso…

… _Salvaje y lleno de rabia…_

_Enseguida su vital carmesí se hizo presente, recorriendo su blanco y puro cuello, que dejó de serlo al contacto de los labios de él…_

_Se sintió sucia. Sentía cómo sus manos no se detenían. Cómo a cada recorrido que daban, su piel se marcaba con leves mordiscos, y dejaban un rastro húmedo…_

_Sus verdes ojos no tardaron en anegarse en lágrimas, que al caer se mezclaban con su sangre…_

_Enseguida, ellos se encontraron con los celestes de él…_

"… _Déjame… ir… por favor…"_

… _Una sonrisa de lujuria y cargada de malicia se formó en el perfecto rostro de aquel que le robaba lo que más era suyo, al escuchar la suave y dulce voz que sufría…_

"_No lo haré…"_

… _Y un leve grito de dolor incontenible se hizo presente… Y las lágrimas de ella seguían fluyendo, demostrando todo su tormento…_

_Los minutos eran eternos... _

"… _No…"_

… _De sus heridos labios no podían salir más palabras… _

_Y las embestidas se mostraban en su cuerpo, que temblaba del incesante dolor… Sus gritos, fuertes y desgarradores, cortaban por unos instantes el silbido del frío viento del desierto, que paseaba fuera de la húmeda y congelada cueva…_

_Ese frío ella lo sentía, pero el calor era más… y quemaba…_

_De repente, sintió como el peso ajeno sobre ella se esfumaba… Lentamente abrió sus verdes orbes…_

_Allí estaba su captor, apoyado en sus rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo…_

_Tras su largo y lacio cabello rubio, se dibujaba su cara… Y sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en los de ella… que enseguida cerró…_

_No quería ver los delicados rasgos de aquel que le había quitado lo más inocente que poseía…_

_Y su sufrimiento terminó… con un dulce, suave y delicado beso, lleno de un sentimiento que en ese momento ella no pudo descifrar… _

_Pero que extrañamente no pudo evitar corresponder…_

_El calor había desaparecido, pero el frío comenzó a ser más… De pronto pudo notar la suavidad de una tela, que abrigaba su cuerpo…_

… _Y sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente, guardando sus orbes jade... a la suma oscuridad…_

* * *

-¡Llega tarde, Deidara-sempai!

Una voz alegre y algo chillona llegó a los oídos del mencionado, que llegaba a un bosque que se encontraba en su ruta hacia su misión. Le envió una mirada de fastidio.

-Hm. No te incumbe, Tobi.

El ojiceleste no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba realmente molesto con su compañero, además de que se sentía cansado y eso lo ponía de peor humor. El enmascarado se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su capa, tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguir la charla, pero al verlo tan callado, adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Le has arruinado la vida a esa chica pelirrosa, ¿sabes?- dijo serio, luego de un rato.

Deidara lo miró, en parte extrañado por el tono tan misterioso que había usado Tobi, y en otra enojado porque lo había descubierto.

-¡Ya te dije que no te importa! No fastidies con tus comentarios, hm- respondió, alzando un poco la voz.

-Al menos la hubieras matado, como es habitual.

-¡Cállate!

Lleno de ira, lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra un árbol. Se sorprendió al notar que no hacía ningún esfuerzo en soltarse del fuerte agarre. Hasta podría haber jurado que debajo de su máscara anaranjada, había una sonrisa de malicia y sarcasmo.

-Hmp… Quién Sabe… El haber hecho tal cosa… puede traer consecuencias- dijo Tobi, con la voz entrecortada.

El rubio lo soltó de súbito. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

"… _El haber hecho tal cosa… puede traer consecuencias…"_

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, se detuvo.

-Vámonos ya- articuló, muy fríamente.

El enmascarado se levantó y se sacudió un poco su capa.

-¡Hai, Deidara-sempai!- contestó, con su alegría de siempre, para luego correr al lado de su compañero.

* * *

-¡Pakkun! ¿Ya sabes dónde está?

La voz preocupada y triste de una chica de pelo y ojos negros se hizo presente, dando fin al incómodo silencio que reinaba en el grupo de rescate.

-Justamente, ya hemos llegado, Shizune- respondió el perro invocado por Hatake Kakashi.

Las tres personas y el animal, se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una cueva, situada en el desierto, camino a Sunagakure.

-Que no sea lo peor…- musitaba un hombre, con la mitad de su cara cubierta. A su lado, un joven de ojos negros y cabello castaño le palmeó el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

El perrito fue el primero en aventurarse a entrar, seguido de los otros tres. Un olor a humedad y moho invadió sus narices.

-¡Yamato, Kakashi! ¡Ahí está Sakura!- dijo la chica, corriendo hacia un bulto que se encontraba en un rincón.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba la ojiverde. Los ojos del peligris y el castaño se abrieron a más no poder.

-Akatsuki- pronunció Pakkun, adivinando los pensamientos de los presentes.

El cuerpo de la joven estaba envuelto en la capa característica de aquella organización. Shizune, con extremo cuidado, la dio vuelta, y verificó su pulso.

El repentino abrazo que le dio la pelinegra y la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro fue signo de alivio para los otros tres.

-¡Rápido! Hay que llevarla a Konoha lo antes posible- alegó Yamato, cargando con cuidado a la inerte pelirrosa.

-Pakkun, tú adelántate, y dile a Tsunade-sama que esté preparada- dijo Kakashi, a lo que el perrito asintió, y desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué no puedo ver a Sakura-chan?! ¡¡Exijo que me permitan verla!!

Una chica de tiernos ojos gris perla y cabello negro azulado negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Su novio no paraba de gritar.

-¡Naruto-san! Esto es un hospital. ¡Por favor, tenga respeto!

La enfermera que se encontraba detrás del mostrador estaba ya con los pelos de punta.

-¡¡Pero deme una razón por la cual no puedo visitarla!!- alegaba el rubio ojiazul, con el ceño fruncido del enojo.

-¡Naruto-kun, ya basta!

Y el silencio reinó ante el grito de la ojigris.

-Hinata-chan…

-¡Está en observación! ¡No se permiten las visitas!- dijo nuevamente la mencionada, en voz alta.

Un gesto de niño regañado se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, que dio unos pasos y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la sala.

-Lo siento, Hinata-chan…- se disculpó el ojiazul, con voz de ultratumba.

-Ya lo tienes domado, ¿eh, Hinata?

Una mujer rubia y de prominentes curvas se hizo presente en el lugar. La aludida se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Ho-Hokage-sama… No es lo que usted cree…- respondió tímidamente la peliazul. Tsunade dibujó una sonrisa de diversión.

-En fin, no es para lo que venía. Les quería informar que Sakura está fuera de peligro- Naruto puso cara de felicidad-. Pero aún no se permite visitarla- el gesto del rubio se esfumó por arte de magia.

-¡Eso es muy bueno, Hokage-sama! ¡Qué alivio! Luego de una semana entera…- Hinata estaba realmente contenta.

-Así es. Igual, todavía no ha recuperado la conciencia. Supongo que para mañana ya…

-¡Tsunade-sama!

Shizune llegaba corriendo desde el interior del edificio. La mujer de ojos color miel la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay… hay algo que debe saber- la Hokage hizo un gesto de que podía continuar-. Venga conmigo, por favor.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció. No dudó ni un instante en seguir a su apresurada ayudante.

* * *

Sus párpados le pesaban. Por más que intentaba, le costaba abrir sus ojos.

"… _Un esfuerzo más…"_

Por fin, sus orbes verde jade se mostraban lentamente. Parpadeó continuas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que residía en el lugar.

Ya acostumbrada, los abrió por completo. Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo distinguir que se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, totalmente iluminada por la luz del sol.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

De repente, una oleada de recuerdos vino a su mente.

"_No lo haré…"_

-¡¡NOO!!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de súbito, dejando ver a una Hokage totalmente alterada. El grito desgarrador de su alumna se había escuchado perfectamente por todo el edificio.

-¡Sakura!

La mencionada estaba ovillada sobre la camilla, temblando a más no poder. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Al escuchar su nombre, giró su cabeza hacia la mujer, quien se le acercó. La pelirrosa la miró detenidamente a los ojos, y repentinamente abrazó por la cintura a la ojimiel.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- pronunció entre sollozos. La mencionada le había correspondido el abrazo tiernamente.

Luego de un rato, que pasó hasta que la joven de ojos verdes se calmara definitivamente, la Hokage habló.

-Sakura, qué alivio verte consciente…- le dijo, muy sonriente. La chica asintió, con el mismo gesto dibujado en su cara.

-Tsunade-sama… yo… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-Kakashi, Yamato y Shizune fueron a buscarte, con la ayuda de Pakkun. Te encontraron en una cueva en el desierto, camino a Suna… Hace una semana que te trajeron.

La pelirrosa bajó su mirada, y nuevamente se sumió en un llanto, esta vez silencioso.

-Cuéntame, por favor, Sakura- la incitó la rubia, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

La mencionada tardó en volver a hablar. Al terminar, Tsunade no pudo evitar abrazar a su aprendiz.

-Sakura… No te preocupes. Aquí estamos tus padres, tus amigos y yo para ayudarte a salir adelante…- la ojiverde sonrió feliz, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Arigatô… Tsunade-sama.

-Bien… emm, hay algo más que debes saber- la Hokage realmente se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

La curiosidad de la kunoichi de pelo rosa aumentó el nerviosismo de la ojimiel.

-Tú… bueno, tú…

Calló al instante. Más luego de unos momentos, tomó la mano de la chica y la posó sobre su vientre. Sakura tenía una mirada dubitativa.

Hasta que comprendió perfectamente.

De nueva cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en las orbes jade de la joven. Miró su mano, e instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el lugar en donde estaba posada.

Tsunade no pudo impedir que la compasión y la tristeza se apoderaran de ella. Bajó su mirada, sin saber qué decir. Hasta que…

-Ella no tiene la culpa, Tsunade-sama…

* * *

Allí estaba.

Sentado en una roca, cerca de la entrada a la guarida de la organización a la que pertenecía.

Jugando, inconscientemente, con su arcilla.

Totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, sin evitar que el viento hiciera bailar a su largo y rubio pelo.

Hasta que la chillona y molesta voz de Tobi lo interrumpió.

-¡Al fin lo encuentro!

Sus ojos celestes voltearon a ver al recién llegado, con definitivo enojo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Hm- preguntó, de mal humor.

-Pein-sama lo busca- contestó alegremente el enmascarado.

El rubio, al escucharlo, se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Comenzó a caminar, y al pasar por al lado de su compañero…

-Por cierto- habló este último, con voz extrañamente burlona-. Felicidades, Deidara-sempai.

El mencionado se detuvo.

"… _El haber hecho tal cosa… puede traer consecuencias…"_

De un momento a otro, la roca que cubría la entrada a la guarida estalló en mil pedazos.

* * *

Fin.

_Copyright Hikari no Hoshi. ((?) a saber si lo puse bien jejeje)_

_N/A:_

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado )_

_Y si no, bueno, no importa xD_

_Si lo leíste, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!! Me hiciste muy feliz T.T_

_P/d: Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, mientras sean educadas y civilizadas, por favor._


End file.
